


Crossword Puzzle:  POI Episode Titles (Seasons 1-2)

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: A crossword puzzle of POI episode titles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Crossword Puzzle:  POI Episode Titles (Seasons 1-2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [July Prompt 2020: Corona Creativity!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014925) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



Test your knowledge of the first two seasons of POI by completing this crossword puzzle. Can you figure out the episode titles from references to plot, locale, character, or action?

A few matters to note:  
1\. Multi-word episode titles are run together as a single word--no blank spaces.  
2\. I have ignored any punctuation within the titles (apostrophes, periods).  
3\. I omitted one episode--"2πR"--because I didn't expect it would work well to include a number and a Greek letter in the puzzle.  
4\. In one case, I did not include the word "The" at the beginning of the episode title. I did this so that the entire puzzle would fit on an 8 1/2" x 11" page, printed in portrait orientation.

The puzzle is available at [POICrossword](https://crosswordlabs.com/view/person-of-interest-episode-titles-seasons-1-2-10). You can complete it on-line, or you can print it out. Have fun!


End file.
